clashes
by weirdgrammar
Summary: AU. Everyone has flaws, but they embrace each other's flaws.


Listing up my AoKaga fics, I have 3 angsty fics (I should call my profile graveyard), and 3 fluffy (idiotic) fics. Now, it's time to broach smut! (Damn, do kill me).

**Warning: **AU. Yaoi, smut(s). A spiral, spiral, rocky, lengthy, crazy fic. ERRORS, simple language. You've been warned.

**Note: **I plotted and wrote this out of boredom. Do make a mental note that the updates will most probably be sporadic, or whenever I've gotten the mood to update it.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and any reference used throughout the fanfic belong to their respective owner. I own only the strange plot.

* * *

Tokyo, in Kagami Taiga's opinion, was no different from LA (minus its four seasons, that is).

Bustling city, jagged skyscrapers reaching out to the endless skies, congested traffics, piercing honking of vehicles, pedestrians from young to old, from simple clothing to bizarre fashion spilling into the streets and rushing to catch up with fast lifestyle; depiction of metropolis.

That's why Kagami had no problem with adapting to the new place.

Furthermore, his new housemate, Kuroko Tetsuya, once a transfer student studying in LA before whom had appeared from nowhere at a street basketball match (Kuroko actually sucked at playing basket, but Kagami kept his mouth zipped), had decided to help him move from LA to Japan. After going through lengthy procedures over a month, poring over Japanese books and dictionaries in the flight while battling with jet-lag and drowsiness to get his mother tongue rolled on smoothly again, having a great war with a mountain of boxes, finally here Kagami was, standing in the middle of Tokyo—in bedroom of his shared apartment, precisely.

Kagami figured he should give his brother, Himuro Tatsuya, a call to abate his worries. He remembered his brother's worried face when he'd told the raven haired male his intention to move here. If it had not been his brother's fiance come to talk to him—heart to heart, Tatsuya would've not let him go. Kagami thought it was probably good to send his brother's fiance a box of chocolates; that childish giant was a sweet fiend.

He took the phone on the nightstand table and threw himself to the queen-sized bed, staring ahead at the ceiling in the dimmed light, pulling at his crimson-black layered fringes as he listened to the ring. Kagami glanced at the digital clock resting on the nightstand table. It was late evening here, perhaps in LA, it was already past midnight. Kagami crossed his fingers Tatsuya was still wide awake.

A second later, Tatsuya's panic hello hit his eardrum. Kagami chuckled lightly at his brother quick response.

_"Laughing, seriously?" _disappointment hinted in Tatsuya's voice across the line. _"I was worried about you here, waiting for your call, and your first reaction was laugh at me?"_

"Oh, I profusely apologize, my dear brother," said Kagami in fluent English and deep, throaty voice. "Fret not, my brother, I will never do it again. You have my words. Our great father always remind us to keep our words, didn't he?"

Tinkle laugh escaped his brother. _"Oh god, please, not Thor's voice. You sound ridiculous. And I don't fit to be Loki, too."_

"Says who? Minus his hysterical laugh, you're totally him. Sneaky bastard."

_"I'd prefer to be the actor himself, Tom Hiddleston. A gentleman."_

"Ah, great idea," sarcasm dripped Kagami's tone. "Sure, then I have to listen to Murasakibara whine about you neglecting him for your fan girls, soon listen to your crumbling relationship and you cry over the phone, saying you regret doing it and shit. Yeah, awesome."

_"Dear gods, please never let that happen to us," _Tatsuya gasped._ "And you, Kagami Taiga, never say it again!"_

"You started it."

_"You are the one who brought the topic with your booming Thor voice."_

"You led to it," Kagami shot back.

_"Who are you?"_ he asked suddenly, raising a question in Kagami's mind. _"Get out of Taiga's body now. My little brother could never come up with such an answer. He's too dumb to do the thinking."_

Realization dawned upon Kagami. "Did you just insult my IQ?"

A second of silence before Tatsuya answered. _"No, I didn't."_

"You're implying it, jerk."

_"Ah~" _a relief sound passed across the line. _"Now you are my Taiga."_

"You're even worst than Loki," stated Kagami flatly, throwing one free hand over his forehead.

Tatsuya hummed. _"Say, how's Tokyo?"_

"By far, fine. I went to an interview job last week. Kuroko's girlfriend helped me, so I've got the job. Now, share apartment with Kuroko, splitting bills and rent."

_"I see,"_ Tatsuya's calm voice was laced with both melancholy and relief. _"It's good to hear you're doing well there. I was thinking about you for past two weeks, worried and panicked. I'm sorry, Taiga, I know you're a grown up man, but I... I couldn't help it. It_—_"_

"Understandable," he cut in, knowing it was hard for his brother to spill it out. It was hard for him too, to listen to _it_; his dark past. Because of _it_, Tatsuya had grown protective over him, constantly watching him. His hand mindlessly went to the silver ring given by Tatsuya when they were young as a brotherhood promise. A wave of dark memories came flooding back, and Kagami quickly wrenched himself back to the present.

_"Hey, Taiga,"_ Tatsuya hesitated. _"If... if something happens, call me right away, 'kay? I'll be there for you."_

Kagami's hand clutched the ring, touched by his brother's concern. "It's okay, Tatsuya. I'll be fine."

_"Yeah, you will."_

With that, they swapped good-byes. Kagami got up lazily, went to the closet and slipped into a thicker sweater and pants to accommodate with the approaching winter weather. He stuffed his phone into the sweater pocket and shuffled out of the room.

At the living room, Kagami was greeted with a warm welcome from his light blue haired housemate and a fine pink haired lady in light blue jumper and shorts sipping hot drinks settling themselves at the dinner table that separated the living room and the kitchen. He smiled at the couple and walked towards them.

"Going out?" his housemate asked over the mouth of blue mug.

"Yeah, wanna look for a good basketball court," Kagami placed his palms on the table to support his weight, standing across the fine lady.

"If I'm not mistaken, there's a good court 5 blocks away from here," said the lady suddenly, slim fingers curling around the mug on the table. "It's my friend's favorite place. You might run into him one day."

"Thanks, Momoi. Say, how about drinks later? My treat?" he tilted his head a little.

"Oh my," her dainty hand cupped over her mouth in surprise. "That's way too much for the court, don't you think?"

"Naah, you helped me to get the job too. Fair deal."

"Well, it happened that my friend wanted to lend a hand after I'd showed your resume, but..." Momoi's voice trailed off, finger tapping the mug, magenta eyes traveling to her boyfriend. "If Tetsu-kun doesn't mind about it, then it should be fine."

"I'm fine with it," his housemate answered shortly.

Kagami shifted his gaze to his housemate. "You should come as well, Kuroko. It'll be fun. You've been writing and burying yourself with books lately. A break sounds great too, right?"

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully. "Sounds nice. A free vanilla shake sounds better."

"Vanilla fiend."

"Basketbaka," snubbed Kuroko flatly.

Kagami barked a laugh at his housemate's remark. Hit the bull's eye. He strutted over to the door, took the house keys dangling on its place, and put on his casual shoes; he didn't plan on playing that evening. After shouting announcing his leaving, to which Kuroko replied with 'Take care of yourself', Kagami ran down the stairs and hit the cold streets.

Joining the crowds, Kagami sank his head deeper between his shoulders and allowed himself to be swept by the current of the jostling crowds. His eyes darted around, tracing each streets, each corners, each buildings he could see into his mind. Boards littered along the pavement, music blast from shops, some girls in costumes stood by the shop, calling out to people with their sultry voices. As he walked past blocks by blocks, he noticed the group became thinner and thinner, realizing he was actually heading off the city.

At last, he found the basketball court Momoi had mentioned about. He inspected closer by stepping into the court. It looked nice. No people, good hoop. Kagami scuffled his shoes into the hard asphalt of the court. Seemed nice too. He smiled.

Kagami looked around the court. That's when he saw a navy haired tanned male in a casual long sleeve and dark pants stand by the wooden bench, an orange ball tucked beneath his resting arm on his hips, another long free hand stretching out to the bottle on the bench. His heart thumped. His breathe hitched seeing the smooth spine movement the tanned male did, thick muscles on the tanned arm flexing swiftly.

He watched in awe as the tanned male lifted his chin and gulped down the drink, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down exquisitely. Kagami swallowed thickly when he spotted a pearl of clear water dribbling down the thin lips to the long neck, then disappeared into the V-collar of the shirt, along with his sweat.

_Goddammit... he's hot!_

Kagami figured his thought must have slipped from his mouth when the tanned male suddenly turned to him, cerulean eyes piercing into his. He nearly jumped out his skin clashing with the sharp gaze.

Then—then, the tanned male moved.

Towards him!

_Fuck...!_

Kagami's heart beat faster and faster each step the stranger took. He wanted to flee, but his legs had frozen to the spot. Once the stranger had breached his vicinity, at least 2 feet away, he thought, Kagami jerked up as the sweet salty scent from him fusing with fresh cold air hit him in the face. It was so intoxicating.

Now the stranger was so close to him, standing before his crimson eyes, Kagami could see every details of his profile. Drenched shirt hugged his muscular body, long legs, veins popping out faintly along his muscular tanned arms, short cropped navy hair, chiseled face, sharp cerulean eyes; Kagami couldn't afford to miss any, mapping them into his mind.

One thing Kagami noticed about this guy; the air around him screamed dazzling confidence, dominance, harshness yet lilt with slight elegance, as if no one could take him down in every possible ways. Even his slightest movement; the way the stranger strutted over to him, spoke high volume for him.

No words exchanged between them. Kagami _was_ locked by his scrutinizing gaze, losing himself into the piercing cerulean eyes. The tanned male seemed to be searching his face, eyes scanning his face, sending chills creeping up his spine.

Then, he smirked.

Kagami's heart boomed at the sight.

The stranger shoved his orange ball into Kagami's heaving chest. Kagami caught them close, shooting the stranger a quizzical look.

Without uttering a word, the stranger tapped the ball and walked past him. Kagami swiveled to him, mouth open to yell at him, yet none came out. He kept on watching the stranger head off the court with a question look until the brightness of colorful neon lights engulfed his silhouette.

"The hell was that?" despite his words, Kagami's heart was thumping furiously. He shifted his attention to the orange ball in his hands, feeling the rubber graze against his calloused fingers, banishing all the memories and weird feeling he was experiencing in the blink of eye. "Wow, a high quality one too," he cooed. Then, he turned it over to take a good look at it.

He saw a word.

_Daiki._

Kagami knitted his brows in confusion. His name? Or his pet's name? Or his son's name? He had no clue.

Spinning it with one finger, Kagami left the court.

* * *

After preening himself for umpteenth times—combing hair, then mussing it up, combing again, mussing it again, combing once again, mussing it once again—finally Kagami was ready to face another new day and his new job.

Simple suit, no biggie.

Fortunately, his job wasn't really difficult and thinking wasn't really necessary. Placed in advertisement field and under a good boss' wings (he'd met his boss after the interview. Nice!), good paid, Kagami was more than grateful to have this job and Momoi.

While he was walking down the stairs of his apartment to the office, Kagami tried to recall details of the company he worked at. _Cyeneus _Corp (he'd had problems with pronouncing it at first), a well known growing software company with many franchises all over the country. Rumors had it; it was built by a young entrepreneur from nothing. When he first had heard about it, Kagami's respect for this unknown person had grown higher. However, his respect had flushed down to the toilet when another rumor had flown past his ears; this guy was a playboy and often disappeared from meetings.

Either way, Kagami could care less who the fuck his company's CEO was as long as he got paid.

Many people in formal suit walked with him towards the _Cyeneus_ Corp building. He allowed others zoomed past him as he didn't want to jostle with them cramming into the elevators.

Not a good way to start a job, he thought.

Kagami waited at least 5 minutes to get into the elevator. There were only 3 people inside the elevator, so he decided to join them. He skimmed through the buttons from level 1 until level 25; buttons level 3 and 7 were bright red, then pushed level 10, his office floor.

Right before the door slid close, a tanned hand slipped between the steel door and wrenched it open. Kagami kindly pushed the open button for the person.

Upon opening the door, in that brief moment, crimson clashed with familiar navy.

Kagami's heart skipped few beats. It was the stranger from the court yesterday!

The stranger kept an impassive look, nonetheless. He casually walked into the elevator and gave Kagami a small nod before turning to face the closing door.

Kagami took it as a thank-you and lowered his gaze down to his feet, inside chanting 'shit, shit, shit, shit!'

A tensed silence built up between them, or so Kagami thought, judging how casual that stranger and the other three standing, head lifting up at the screen, as if counting each floor the elevator slid past. Kagami was counting too, eager to stay away the stranger because _damn_, he was reacting funny and weird whenever the stranger made a little shift.

Slowly, something crazier coiled inside his stomach. Kagami was trying so hard to harbor it.

Level 3, one person walked out.

Level 7; two people walked out.

Kagami held his breathe. When the elevator pinged at his floor, Kagami shuffled past the stranger. Minty scent of the stranger's cologne wafted through the air, suffocating him. Kagami thinned his lips and took a larger step.

However, he was yanked back into the elevator by the wrist, and before he knew it, he was imprisoned between the stranger's long arms, his back against the steel wall, button level 25 bright red beside him, piercing blue eyes staring dead into his crimson.

Kagami panicked. "Hey, the fuck you doing?! Let me go!" he began to trash around in the small prison but to no avail.

A snicker escaped the stranger. "No."

"The hell?! Fuck off! This is a harassment!"

The stranger wedged his knee between Kagami's legs. Kagami gasped at the touch. The tanned male, then, snuggled up against his neck, licking it lightly. The foreign touch almost elicited a moan from him, but Kagami was quick to swallow it back. He threw punches in the stranger's direction, however, the stranger caught his fists and held them up above his head, then proceeded to lightly kissing along his tensed jaw.

Every kisses he trailed left a burning sensation on Kagami's skin. Blanketed by the minty scent, conflicted feelings, and (surprisingly) pleasant warmth, Kagami slowly succumbed to the touches the stranger gave and moaned under his breath. His breathe labored and slow, each gulp of air he drank in took him considerable amount of energy as the stranger showered his neck with wet kisses, one free large hand swiftly unbuttoning his collar shirt.

The series of wet kisses ended at his collarbone, and at this moment Kagami was already a mess. He regained his freedom again, but his legs were too weak to support his weight, so he ended up draping over the tanned male. The tanned male tilted Kagami's head to look at him. He smirked.

"Beautiful work," came a breathy confession from the stranger. "Making me wanna do you right now."

Those words! They snapped Kagami back to his senses. Reflexively, Kagami pushed him away, glaring daggers while still blushing feverishly. "Fuck you! The hell you're thinking you're doing?!"

"Oh, is that how you treat someone who gave you an awesome moment?" he still had his smirk plastered on his face.

"Without my consent, dammit!"

The tanned male shrugged. "Why don't you consider it as a warm welcome greeting from the person who gave you the job?"

"Warm welcome?! How you call it as—" a thought cut off his burst. Kagami stared at the tanned male in horrified disbelief. "Wait, you're..."

The elevator pinged again, now at level 25, and the tanned male stepped out of the elevator. "Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet ya, Kagami Taiga."

With that the door slid close, and the last thing Kagami saw was his smirk. Kagami fell into the stupor, his name ringing in his ear, body still over-sensitized from the wet kisses as the car zoomed back down. The elevator opened again a few minutes later, then only Kagami realized the stranger named Aomine Daiki had pushed the button level 5.

His mind was still garbled from the drama when his legs mindlessly brought him to the nearest toilet instead of his cube. He locked the door securely out of pure reflex, then stood before the mirror, body bending forward, supporting his weight with the heels of his palms on the sink, breathing raggedly, trying to calm down his raging hormone. Kagami shot his head up, then he saw a hickey on his collarbone. Kagami jerked up violently, turning red-beet.

He clumsily pushed the water tap and tried to wash the hickey away. A stupid move. It never worked. He only got wet shirt, but the hickey was still there.

He didn't know that guy, or why he did this to him. He was totally clueless. No idea. Also, that stranger knew his name. From where the fuck he got his name—

One came.

Kagami fished out his phone and dialed his housemate's number. After few rings, Kuroko at last answered the call in his hey-I-was-still-sleeping-so-the-fuck-is-your-problem voice. Kagami wasted no saliva to explain and blurted out the main point.

"Is Momoi there with you?"

_"Ah, yes... a moment..."_ a rustling and Kuroko's drowsy voice calling out to his girlfriend were heard.

_"Hello... Kagamin?"_

"Momoi, what is your friend's name that gave me the job?" he asked directly.

_"Uh... that..." _Momoi's voice trailed off drowsily. _"Ah, Dai-chan... No, wait... His name is Aomine Daiki, the CEO of the company... he suddenly_—_"_

Kagami no longer listened to her explanation as the phone fell helplessly on the wet tiles with a loud thud. He stayed dumbfounded on his spot, his reflection in the mirror showing his current state with wide-crimson-eyed.

Inside screamed; _THE FUCK?!_


End file.
